The Things They Say
by Izumi.Potter
Summary: Izumi Kimura never expected this, not in a million years. And it's not any better that her new love interest has spread to all the people of Sunagakure. Also, just a warning there IS cussing. Some parts just needed it. Tanoshinde kudasai!
1. Chapter 1

**We can all wish, but once again like all of us, I don't own Naruto.**

Izumi Kimura awoke early one morning to the sound of the fire alarm buzzing from downstairs and the smell of burnt toast filling the air. She shook her head, knowing that this was the result of her father trying to cook. The sun shined through her thin burgundy curtains right into her eyes. The wind blew the sand around the city and against her window. It was to be just another typical day in Sunagakure.

**Izumi First Person POV**

I got up and get dressed, putting on my casual black top that stopped right below my chest and black baggy Capri's. The clock read 6:30am so I still had about 15 more minutes. I grabbed her leather gloves, which reached the middle of my forearm, grabbed my tote for school, and hurried down the stairs. The kitchen still smelled of smoke and right below the toaster there was a dark burn mark.

"Wow, dad. Only you could make this much of a disaster out of making toast," I shook her head in amazement.

"It's not my fault that I don't know how to cook," he defended himself, but then chuckled which deleted the purpose. "Anyways, I'll be able to drive you home today from school." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my work is taking me there. Lord Kazekage has decided to attend your school. And I hope you don't get too mad at me for this, but…" Kane –my father – trailed off.

"Oh my, what did you do now?" almost afraid of what he would say, I wished he would just spit it out.

"Well, I had mentioned to Lord Gaara that you were his age and, since you go to school there, that you could be his guide, show him around and stuff." Her jaw clenched and her face turned red. Yes, she had heard that Gaara was a good guy and that he wasn't all that bad but to her he seemed stuck up, self absorbed, and stubborn. "Now I know you're not too happy about this," Kade began, "but he is my boss and the Kazekage. You have to show him respect and try to be nice. I know you think he's a horrible guy but he saved the village and once you get to know him he is a very nice young man."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't judge a book by its cover," I nagged, and looked at the time. I was running late so I hurried and put on my shoes and laces the black ribbon up to my knee. "See ya," I called, running out the door.

All the way to school the wind hit my face with a significant force and blew my hair around her head. Finally when I got to school, I was greeted by my hyper-active best friend, Mikazuki.

"Guess what!!" she exclaimed.

"Um…Tami became nice and is going around giving everyone hugs and kisses!" I said sarcastically.

"HA! When pigs fly, even though we all wish that would happen. No, but anyways, the Kazekage is coming to our school! He'll be attending here," she squealed excitingly.

"Oh. Yeah, I know. My dad works for him, remember. And also, I have to be his guide," I rolled her eyes and looked tortured. Mika's mouth dropped open.

"No. Way. You lucky dog you!"

"Oh yeah, so very, very lucky," I rolled my eyes and walked to my homeroom class. Mika was quick to follow along. Throughout that period, everyone would not shut up about "how the great Kazekage would be at our school." I was sick of it by then and just wanted the day to be over with so she could go home.

Once second period started, the excitement everyone was feeling was intoxicating to be around. Right as the teacher was about to speak, he paused and looked straight at Mika and I. "You both are needed in the office," he stated, and went on to start the lesson.

We looked at each other and hurried out the door and down the hall to the office. When we walked into the small, pale blue room the secretary was usually located in, we were alone. Voices were heard from the principal's office, so we decided to wait there for now. The secretary must of heard because she hurried out to greet us after a moment.

"Just go on in girls," she said with a smile. I knew what was coming, although I wished I was clueless. We both walked into the larger room and looked around at the people who were there.

The principal stood in front of his desk, next to him stood Kankuro, which was Lord Gaara's brother. Gaara stood next to him and closest to me was my dad. He looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello, Izumi. I'm guessing you know what this is about," he assumed.

I gave him a slight nod, "yes, Sir." The principle then turned towards us.

"Izumi, you'll have the privilege of showing the Kazekage around the school. Once you have shown him around the school, you may go back to class. Mika, you will be showing Kankuro around the school. You too, may go back to class once you finish up." We both gave him a slight nod, and then he dismissed us. As they finished up their small meeting, we waited back in the small secretary's room.

Mika then turned to me and asked, "Are you going to get all mad and flamey today?" That's what she calls it when Naimenteki Enkou gets a little too heated.

"I dunno. Probably. You know how, I feel about," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "him."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You don't even know the guy. Just give him a chance. Okay?"

"Maybe," I distantly agreed.

"Izumi…" she said in a cross voice.

"Okay, okay. I'll give the dude a freakin' chance. You happy?" I gave in.

"Yes, actually, I am," she said in a cheery voice, then backed off of the subject. Not long after, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kane walked out of the office.

My dad looked at me, and looked me straight in the eye. I knew that was his way of telling me to behave without actually saying it out loud. "Well, Izumi, I'll see you after school," he told me.

"Yep, see ya," I said casually. I noticed that he rolled his eyes slightly, and then he left. I figured we'd better just get this over with, so I stood up and looked at Gaara. "Follow me," I said as politely as I could manage. I opened the door, and walked out of the room. I saw a strange look on his face as he looked at Kankuro as I had walked out. Man, oh man, he was probably going to be in shock for the rest of the day.

Gaara walked out of room, followed by Kankuro and Mika. "Well, see you in class," Mika smiled as she and Kankuro walked off in the other direction. I gave her a slight smile back and started to walk as Gaara followed.

We got to a door, and me, being the polite little girl that I am, held the door open for Gaara. "Thank you," he said in a deep voice. I was a bit taken back by that as I walked in myself. I hadn't known his voice was that deep.

"Yep," I said quietly as I walked in behind him. "Uh, this is the gym. We usually do training in here. Or, for an assembly or something," I explained. Gaara, surprisingly, look very intrigued by what I was telling you. Guess he doesn't get out of the office much. I hesitated for a moment then walked out of the gym, holding the door open as he walked out.

We continued down the hall, me pointing out which door was which and him looking like he was having the best time of his life. Somehow, and for some weird reason, I was glad he was enjoying this. Maybe he wasn't all that bad of a guy…

"I'm surprised you Kane's daughter," Gaara said suddenly. I pulled my eyebrows together, not knowing where he was going with this. "You look nothing like him, and truth is your personality is nothing like his either." My face twisted in confusion. My dad was nice, calm, intelligent, giving, and much more. I began to feel my chest burn and I looked him dead in the eye.

"I know my father's personality. So, I know what I am not from what you just said. But, what am I then?" I questioned him in a rough voice. He did not back down, not that I wanted him to. I wanted to see just how far I could push him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"What I mean," he began, with an uninterested tone, "is that you seem angry, on edge. He's much calmer. And, you act like you could cause a lot of damage, but I bet you couldn't even hurt a fly."

My hands got hot, and I began shaking just a little. "You don't know me. You have no idea what I can do. And I wouldn't be talking. You think you can fight? Ha! The sand that your chakra flows through protects you. It does all your fighting and if you didn't have it, you'd have no idea how to fight. Just face it, I could win over a fight with you any day," I looked right into his eyes while I was saying that. I refused to back down. Nobody calls me weak.

Unfortunately, he seemed untouched by my insult and went right on talking. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're all talk and no action. I'd like to see just what you say you can do." I had no idea what he was doing, but he walked down the hall and to the front doors. Because it's just the kind of person I am, I followed him. Once we were outside, I looked him straight in the eye.

"How the hell do you have _ANY_ right to talk about me? You don't know me." Gaara paid no attention, he continued looking out into the distance. I deicided not to continue arguing. Kane could get in trouble if I did. "I'm guessing you can find your way around tomorrow. All the girls will gladly help you." I pushed the door aside and walked in. No one was in the halls, but it sounded as if I had just missed the bell.

I took a seat on the bench right near the secretary's door. Even though there were voices that could be heard from inside, it was really quiet and peaceful. I laid my head back and, of course not intentionally, listened to what was being said inside the office.

"Is it really safe to have him at the school??" the principle whispered

"I assure you, the rumors you hear aren't half true. He is a good person, and as you know, the One-Tail was extracted from him," Kane whispered back harshly.

"I am not saying I don't trust him, I was just making sure. I just wanted to make sure the students were safe."

"Yeah, yeah," Kane replied. "I'll be outside if you need me." He walked out and shut the door. He took a couple steps before he noticed someone sitting on the bench and spun around. "Izumi," he sighed "what are you doing?"

I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see him staring at me. There was silence for a moment untill I shrugged. "He made me mad, insulted me, so I left him," I looked away, not able to meet my father's disappointed eyes. "He's outside. He can take care of himself and plus, the other girls at school will be over joyed to show him around." I heard him sigh and walk off to the front doors. Although I felt bad that he was disappointed in me, Gaara had no right to put me down like that. Certainly not when I had known him for about 15 minutes. Could there be a reason why he acted so outrageous? Or was that just the way he acted all the time? Going around, saying what he wanted just because he was the Kazekage. I knew he was self centered. But of course, because I was a nobody, I'd have to suck it up and act all polite to the guy.

Just as I was about to go into deeper thought, I heard a door shut, Mika and Kankuro walking out of it, smiling and having what seemed to be a pleasant time. Mika looked at me and her smile faded just a little, she knew I had gotten pissed. I hated that I was ruining her fun, she seemed to be having a nice time, and I hated that I always got so mad. She told Kankuro it was nice meeting him and hoped to see him again, and walked off towards me.

"What happened?" she whispered, clearly mad that Gaara or someone had upset me.

I shrugged, "Nothing, I don't feel like talking about it. Plus, it's not a big deal anyways."

She looked mad that I wouldn't tell her but she let it go, knowing that once I cooled off a little I would tell her. We got up and walked outside, intent on skipping the rest of the day, seeing we had missed about 2 or 3 classes already. Once outside, the sun was hot and at the highest point in the sky. We made our way to the car only to be stopped by my dad.

"Where exactly are you going?" he asked sternly.

"We already have missed out on 3 classes, we're going home."

Although he looked mad, he let us pass. We ran home quickly, the wind blowing sand in our faces. Once back at the house, we made ourselves a snack and just talked. I did not speak of the incounter I had with Gaara, nor did I want to. A weird feeling washed over me. It seemed now that I was not angry at Gaara, and I did not feel the need to fight him to show my abilities. No, I wanted to show he can't judge a book by it's cover because it's what's on the pages that really counts.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day I was rudely awaken by my father shouting from across the hall to get up or else I'd be late. It was obvious that he was still in a bad mood from my little get away yesterday. I got up and got dressed in my usual apparel and hurried out and to the school. Mika was already standing next to my locker and most everyone was already scurrying to their classes.

"You're late," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. My dad was, well let's just say he wasn't feeling like he should give me much time this morning," I put my stuff up and walked to our first class together. Not surprisingly, Gaara was sitting in the seat next to mine. I took my seat and stayed silent. Last night I had told myself that I was to act as if he was not there and so far it seemed to be working.

"I'm sending you father out on a mission," the Kazekage said aruptedly. Not being able to help myself, I looked at him.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Quite. I suspect one of the hardest ones I have ever had to assign."

My breath shook, picturing what would be instore for Kane. "What's he being sent out to do?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. Confidintial."

I opened my mouth to speak but I could find no words to tell him how much hatred I felt. Before I could even think of a single word, class started and I was forced to stay silent the rest of the period.

Thankfully time passed quickly, and the bell rang. But before I could get my hands on Gaara, he was out of the room. Grabbing my stuff, I ran after him. "Hey!" I called and surprisingly he stopped. Then he turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't have time for worthless people like you," his voice was heartless. He turned back around and walked to his next class. I couldn't move and by the time I felt ready to go to my next class, I couldn't get through the sea of people overflowing the hallways.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I had managed to avoid Gaara the rest of the day but I felt like I needed to talk to him. With all the stregth I had, I ignored that urge and sat on the couch for the rest of the night.

_Why would he send him on a mission? My father's injuries from his last mission are not fully healed and he does not nearly have all his strength and energy back yet. He better not have sent him just to get to me. To test me. Because if he did and something happens..._I fell asleep in mid-thought. That night my dreams were filled with kunai knives, puppet masters, terrorist bombers, and sharingan eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days I managed to avoid Gaara. Although I could sometimes see him glancing at me from the corner of my eyes, I refused to make eye contact. On the fourth day that my father had been gone on his mission, I began to get anxious.

"Hey!" I called after Gaara one day as school was letting out. He stopped in order to give me time to catch up with him. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright," he said and started to walk. I kept his pace, making sure not to fall behind.

"My father...he's been gone for five days now. Tell me where he is."

"Oh your father will be fine. He's my best ANBU afterall."

"Please. He usually sends me letters, or calls me or _something_. I need to know if he's alright or, atleast where he's at."

Gaara looked at me with no sympathy, "Like I told you, it's confidential. I mistakenly thought that you would understand the meaning of the word. Suppose I was wrong. You just don't understand the importance of being a ninja is what is seems to be." Tears swelled in my eyes and I could no longer hold back the anger I felt.

"No. What _YOU_ don't seem to understand is _love_. Just because you have absolutly no one in your life that _cares_ for you like my father does for me, you feel the need to take it." I stepped closer to him. "I understand more than you ever will about life, about emotions. All you understand is death. And that, Lord Kazekage, is _NOT_ something I'd be proud of. Kane Kimura is my father, my flesh and blood, and I have every God damn right to know his whereabouts! And unlike you, I care about my family."

I didn't want to talk anymore. I turned around and walked away. Having no where else to go, I went home. It was unusually dark inside because of the storm clouds that were passing. Sand was being whipped around in every direction because of the wind.

It was about 3 o' clock am when there was pounding on my front door. Thinking it was my father, I jumped up and ran to it. It was raining hard and when I opened the door I could not tell who it was. Against my better judgement, I let them in and turned on the lights.

I reconized him as an ANBU my father often worked with. By the look on his face, I could tell that the news was not good.

"W-what's wrong?" I was afraid to ask it but I had to know. He sat me down on the couch and looked me in the eyes.

"Your father and I were stationed in Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist. Lord Kazekage originally only had a few ANBU stationed there, and did not plan to have any trouble. But about two weeks ago, Kisame Hoshigaki was spotted there, apperently trying to arrange some kind of business with his old friends the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Not only was he seen but he killed the ANBU that were stationed there. Gaara sent more ANBU immediatly, but they were killed too. He had no choice but to send your father and the best ANBU. Your father volunteered to go right after the first were killed but Gaara wanted to wait and see if Kisame would strike again. Then, three days ago, Kisame came to greet us. He was not shy at all to swing his Samehada the moment he came close. Four men held him close while your father and I tried to get villagers away. The four men failed and were killed. Your father then battled with Kisame, and made me get the rest of the men and the villagers near by away. Although he saved my life, I regret to say he lost his."

I was numb. Some part of me wanted to die, breakdown, cry my heart out. The other part of me was full of hate and wanted revenge. But both sides were plastered up by not knowing what to do. Feeling lost. The rest of the night I stayed in shock, on the couch watching the rain outside turn the sand to mud, my father's best friend beside me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto. But I DO own Izumi Kimura and Mikazuki Tanaka. Look forward to Mika's story being posted on here soon-I just have to come up with a dang title! Anyways, Tanoshinde Kudasai!**

The next morning when I woke up I was in my bedroom. For some reason, I had no memory of going up there. In fact, was what happened last night just a dream…? But it felt just too real to be a dream.

I walked downstairs, still dazed, and looked around. The signs that last night really happened where no where to be found. When I walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Izumi,

I had to leave to go home. I hope you don't mind that I carried you to your room, I figured you'd be more comfortable there. Don't worry about attending school, I'll inform them of your situation. If you need to talk, you know where I live so feel free to stop by. I am extremely sorry I let this happen. Your father was my best friend and, if you'd like, you can live with me. We should discuss this in person though so come by when you feel like it.

Hiroshi

I read it over about five times and every time I came closer to crying. This couldn't have happened. Kane promised that Gaara wouldn't…That thought trailed off right after Gaara's name came into my mind. _Gaara. He allowed this to happen._ I couldn't help but thinking it and realized that he would probably still be attending school today. I looked at the clock. I had 10 minutes until school started. I ran upstairs as quick as I could and got ready. By the time I was done I had 5 minutes to get to school, which I knew was barely enough time. Luckily, there was not a lot of wind today and the storm had cleared but the sand had turned to mud. Grabbing my bag, I ran out the door and towards the school as fast as I could. Soon enough I got there and walked to my locker, trying to catch my breath. The bell rang right as I entered my first hour class. I took a seat and the teacher started the lesson.

***Lunch time***

_I've waited the whole day for this, now why can't I do it! Just go over there and do it. _No matter how much I tried to build up my courage. I was glued to my chair. I had been silent all morning and Mika was getting a little annoyed but she could see that I was really upset and she accepted when I told her that'd I'd tell her what's going on later.

"Oh hey," she randomly said in between bites of her sandwich, "do you want to come to Azari's birthday thing this weekend. My parents said it was cool and all you have to do is clear it with your dad."

Just the mention of my dad brought hot tears streaming down my cheeks. Mika looked alarmed and was opening her mouth to say something when I jumped from my seat and walked over to Gaara's table where he was preferably sitting alone. I yanked him up by his sleeve and looked him in the eyes which were pitch black.

"Nothing will happen?" It came out in barely a whisper. "NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!" I screamed and all heads turned towards me but I didn't care, not now. "How _**dare**_ you send my father out on a mission when his wounds from his last mission weren't completely healed. You sent him everywhere in different countries and his muscles were torn but did you care? NO! You sent him out to deal with the damn Akatsuki! And now look!" My breathing was heavy and once again I spoke in a whisper, "He's _dead." _Many people struggled to hear what I said but they did not have too because I looked Gaara straight in the eyes and screamed, "**HE'S DEAD!**"

Everyone, literally everyone, in the room gasped. From across the room I heard a whimper come from Mika. Gaara looked at me, his expression like I'd never seen it before. It looked stricken with grief.

"I was not aware of this…" his voice trailed off and although he spoke in monotone, I saw that his eyes were nothing but emotion. No longer could I stand, my legs where numb, and I fell to the ground, pulled my legs to my chest and started to sob. I heard footsteps followed by a pair of arms being wrapped around me-Mika.

When I looked up again, Gaara was no where in sight. The noise in the lunch room grew while everyone continued to talk about the scene that had just taken place. And although I had ran out of tears, I was still sobbing with Mika's arms pulled tightly around me. Doing the best she knew how too soothe my pain.

**-Did you like it? Like, I wanted to make it dramatic when Izumi yelled at Gaara for the death of her father but I didn't want to make it too long. Because, she just didn't have the strength to go at him full force. Anyways, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto. At all. And it is 3:35am and I'm still awake! Woo! All nighter! Maybe I'll actually get something done...maybe. Hope you guys like. **

Two days slowly passed by as I sulked around the house, only eating once a day, and each time it was ramen. I was completely depressed and had no idea what to do. After three days had gone by, and I had done absolutely nothing, I felt as if I was going stir crazy. I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest. These last days I had been walking around like a mindless zombie, my mind blank.

The Sun was only barely over the horizon when something clicked inside my brain. I ran outside, not even bothering to shut the door I was in such a rush. It only took 2 minutes to get the large building the Kazekage worked at. Mika, who had been stopping by everyday, informed me he had not attended school. I walked in, not bothering to ask anyone where the room was that I had passed so many times to go down to my father's office. People looked at me and a few tried to stop her, but many knew who's daughter I was.

When I got to the room, I couldn't seem to get the courage to go in. I closed my eyes, took deep breaths, and counted to five. I opened my eyes. Sighing, I realized the door won't open by itself. Without knocking, I walked in. Apparently, my eyes had gotten watery out in the hall because my vision was now blurred. I stood there, staring at Gaara who was staring back at me.

_Wow. This was a stupid idea. I didn't even know what I was going to say when I got here and now I just looked like an idiot. _

"Pajamas?" Gaara asked, eyeing me up and down. My face turned 10 shades of red and I looked down.

"Great. Now I'm embarrassed, an idiot that doesn't have any idea what to say, and wearing pajama pants in front of the Kazekage. This is just a wonderful day, isn't it." I said, actually giving a little smile.

"Oh I'd say so. Pajama pants with squirrels on them, impressive," he said with a completely straight face although he was obviously joking. I stood there motionless for a few seconds until it sunk in that Gaara had actually made a joke, then I burst out laughing. He looked alarmed and honestly quite frightened by my sudden outburst. "I didn't think it was that funny…" he trailed off quietly to himself.

"It wasn't!" I laughed, unable to control myself. Finally, after about five minutes of me laughing and Gaara just staring down uncomfortably I stopped, leaned back against the wall, and slid down to the floor. I looked down as I felt the Kazekage's eyes on me.

"Thank you for that," I said. "I, didn't think I'd be able to laugh for a long time."

He stared at me for a moment before answering, "I'm not used to making people laugh. I never have actually." I looked up at him.

"So that was the first joke you told? Ever?" He nodded silently. "Well," I gave him a small smile, "it was, a good first try." He nodded again, but like I expected he wasn't talkative nor too friendly. At least he wasn't trying to kill me…

There then came a light knock on the door and a man with purple face paint dressed in black entered the room.

"Gaara, I was just wondering how…" he trailed off when he shut the door and saw me sitting behind it. He cocked an eyebrow and looked back at Gaara. "Is this?" Gaara nodded.

"Izumi, this is Kankuro, my, older brother. Kankuro, this is Izumi." Gaara nodded to each of us and I smiled at Kankuro.

"Nice to meet you," once again I started to blush and stood up. "I think I'll just go…" I walked passed Kankuro and right as I was heading out the door I heard a loud laugh from behind me and turned around to see what was funny. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Gaara shook his head and Kankuro just gave me a lazy smile. "You're pajama's are right, hun. Nice cheeks," he winked at me and looked back at Gaara. I walked out and shut the door. Still confused, I looked down at my pants only to realize that they were my squirrel ones…that just happened to have a squirrel on the back, his cheeks full of nuts saying and another squirrel saying 'Nice Cheeks'. I blushed uncontrollably and ran out of the building back to home. I didn't remember my father was dead until I got back to my house and automatically yelled "I'm home." Even after the blow of disappointment and anguish, I still felt a little twinge of happiness left inside me from my visit with the Kazekage.

_God, _I thought, _I can't let him get to me. C'mon. He sent your father out on his death sentence. But then again, he didn't know. And, he liked my father. He wouldn't have done it on purpose. I know it. _I battled with myself for the rest of the day, as sad as that may sound. Not just about Gaara though, about my life. About what I would do from now own because I definitely was not going to sit in the house and eat ramen for the rest of my life. That was not an option I was giving myself. At all. Orphan or not.


End file.
